Headfirst Slide into Cooperstown on a Bad Bet
by Squaawks
Summary: Quinn makes a bet with Santana and Quinn have to do none other than Rachel Berry to fall in love for her. But what happens when Quinn starts to get confused about her feelings, and things that had never happened before. Just a few things you should know to understand the story that is slightly AU: Quinn, Santana and Brittany are still on the Cheerios. Quinn and Santana are gay.
1. Chapter 1 - Santana's Bet

AN: Quinn makes a bet with Santana and Quinn have to do none other than Rachel Berry to fall in love for her. But what happens when Quinn starts to get confused about her feelings, and things that had never happened before.

Just a few things you should know to understand the story that is slightly AU:

Quinn, Santana and Brittany are still on the Cheerios. Quinn and Santana are gay.

Quinn never was pregnant. But was kicked out of her home because her father had found out about her sexuality, Judy, Quinn's mother broke up with Russell and accepted her in the house.

Quinn is very bad.

This story is not like you think, really, give it a chance, you probably will like it.

Chapter 1 – Santana's bet.

 **Get your sexy on**

 **(Go 'head be gone with it!)**

 **The cheerios danced as the song came to an end.**

 **You ready? (Yes)**

 **You ready? (Yes)**

 **Yes**

They graciously ran to the center of the gym and made the final pose.

"I'm disappointed, this was the worst dance I've seen in my life, Justin Timberlake is dying, this was a horror show, BIZARRE! Hit the shower". Sue Sylvester yelled at all the Cheerios.

"We were definitely sexy" Santana said with a smirk.

Quinn and Britt looked at her.

"Of course we were, coach Sylvester is never happy with anything we do. Whatever". Quinn said taking her things to go to the shower.

"Even Lord Tobbington would be sexy dancing this song". Britt said picking up her things and going to the shower.

"Quinn, party today at the Meg's house, will you go?". Santana asked smiling.

Quinn thought for a few seconds, of course she was coming, she wouldn't lose the Meg's party. It was like the Cheerios losing the National's, nothing could make Quinn lose that kind of party.

"Of course I'm going, what time do I need to be in your house to get you?". Quinn asked.

"Eight, do not be late, I scheduled a private party with Karen, and we will meet at the party". Santana said smirking and Quinn just laughed, heading to the shower.

xOx

The classes were as usual: boring. Quinn was very smart, and never really paid attention in class, if she needed grades, she would study at home, alone, without all the noise of people around.

The last class had already started 5 minutes and she was sitting in her usual place, right in the middle of the room. As a person opened the door and made a huge noise. Quinn grinned when the girl came in and gave an excuse to the teacher, smiling, the girl was approaching where Quinn was.

"Are you going to my party tonight?". Meg said still smiling looking directly at Quinn.

"Yes, why?". The two were still smiling.

Meg spoke in Quinn's ear.

"Because I have a little surprise for you." Meg pulled back and winked, then sat in a chair that was further back in the room.

Quinn smiled, and went to one of the last sheets of her notebook, two full sheets of names written, still smiling she wrote in big letters in the end of the list: Megan Collins.

xOx

Glee was the last activity of the day and Quinn walked with Santana and Brittany, it was time to express their feelings, everyone knew that the girls were there to spy on Mr. Schu, the way Sue had asked, but after a while, it was becoming a good hobby to relax. Although the girls were not as close to the rest of the group. They partied together and were polite to each other, nothing else.

Rachel was making a monologue about how they needed more training if they really wanted to win the National Championship, and Quinn smiled remembering Meg's words, not paying attention to anything.

"Quinn." Santana gave a light slap on her arm.

Then Quinn looked ahead and saw a Rachel looking to her, looking furious.

"What you want, Berry?". Quinn asked.

"That you pay attention to what I'm talking about! You guys saw that's what I'm talking about, if we do not concentrate we will never win the National Championship, and as I say focus I want ... ". Rachel started talking again and Quinn started getting distracted, another monologue ... Nobody deserves Berry.

Then Rachel and Finn did a duet, and Mr. Schu dismissed everyone.

Everyone knew that Rachel was obsessed with Finn and Finn was in love with Quinn, and Quinn, well, Quinn did not belong to anyone, in fact, she had a lot of lovers but she had never been able to fall in love. That was one of the defects that she did not have. She never could explain to someone what it was love, she had never felt it, and her parents were not a loving couple model. In fact her parents were not together, Russell lived in another city and Judy seemed happier without him. At least Quinn, who never needed to hide anything from her mother, could be herself near her mother.

xOx

Quinn had finished getting ready and was just leaving. It was Friday, she rarely stayed at home and rarely wanted to stay home, she liked to go out, dance, talk, have fun, she was a party girl, that was her lifestyle, and she liked it.

She took the car keys.

"Bye mother". She said smiling.

"Bye Quinn, take care." She heard her mother saying from the kitchen.

She got into the car and started driving. Santana's house was not that far, so it was a fast ride. A beautiful Latina entered the car and kissed her face.

"Wow, you look nice! Where is Britt? ". Quinn asked.

"Probably with the 'crippled', she is not going to the party". Santana replied looking upset.

Quinn did not push the subject anymore. It was Friday, a day to have fun, party a lot and talk about good things, not to be sad and talk about problems.

"Karen, um .. good choice." Quinn started another subject, while the Latina laughed and talked of her plans for the girl.

Soon they arrived. Meg was always having parties, then Quinn knew the way. Several other cars were already in the street, and the beat of the music could be heard far from the house.

They were facing the garden of the house where there were people in every imaginable way, drunk people throwing up, people dancing, people making out and some talking.

"We meet here to go, kay?". Quinn said looking to Santana.

"Kay Quinn, see ya." And Santana entered the house.

Quinn stood for a moment looking at the people, she could see a lot of people outside the house, they were predictable, all of them, she saw a strange girl looking at her, and began a countdown, starting at ten, nine, eight, seven, the girl got up and came toward her, four, three, two, "Hello," the drunk girl said.

Quinn smiled at the girl, but had no time to answer, a very angry Meg pulled the girl aside and smiled to the leader of Cheerios.

"Want a drink?". Meg asked.

"Sure, let's go!". Quinn said with a smile. Giving a small wave to the girl who tried to talk to her.

The girl took the blonde's hand and was pulling her inside the house, there the sound was much higher, and there were far more people inside, dancing and talking.

"Beer, vodka, tequila what you want?". Meg asked.

"Vodka". Quinn replied smiling.

Meg took the drink and put in a glass.

"Do you want a soft drink with it?". Meg asked.

"No. Pure". Quinn smiled at the astonishment of the girl, she liked the taste of vodka, and the way it went down the throat, and the effects it caused, she liked even more.

\- Some doses later -

"You'll get sooooo drunk". Meg laughed too high, she was probably already too drunk, Quinn just smiled, she was not feeling the effect of the drinks, in fact, she had to take many doses to that effect to come, she was too strong.

"Relax beautiful, I will not be too drunk today, I have better things to do." Quinn smiled suggestively at the girl.

"What kind of things?" The girl was also flirting.

"There's a girl here, I would like to her know better" Quinn stepped toward Megan.

"She's at least pretty?" The girl replied stepping also toward Quinn.

"Very pretty!" Quinn came very close to Meg, involving the girl with one arm.

"More than me?" Meg replied smiling, approaching Quinn's face.

"No one can be more beautiful than you". Quinn said and pulled the girl putting her lips on hers. She felt soft lips, the girl's body next to her, tongues met when they deepened the kiss and hands were everywhere.

Quinn pinned Meg against the wall as she placed kisses to the girl's neck, she passed her lips slightly all over the girl's neck and licked the pulse point making the girl let out a low moan. They pressed their bodies together and made slight movements, Quinn fit her thigh between the girls' legs, and put a slightly pressure, causing the girl to drop another groan. Not taking it anymore, the Cheerleader took her hand, entering the first room they saw unoccupied.

xOx

Santana was sitting in a chair looking at the pool behind the house when she felt someone sitting on your side.

"How was with Meg?" Santana asked, still staring at the pool.

"I've had better". Said a smiling Quinn. "And Karen?". Quinn asked.

"I've had better" Santana said laughing.

"Let me guess, you're thinking about Britt". Quinn spoke also looking at the pool.

"Tell me when I'm not thinking about her?". Santana smiled sadly.

"You know S, I'll tell you one thing ... I think Britt is with Artie because of your incompetence." Santana laughed.

"You think?". Santana asked ironical.

"Yeah, I mean, how hard it is to seduce a person?" Quinn said quietly, then added. "And someone that you slept with, several times ... even easier". She completed her thought.

"I do not just want to seduce Britt, I want her to fall in love with me". Santana replied sadly.

"It's the same thing". Quinn replied thinking.

"No, it's not the same thing". Santana now was getting angry.

"Of course it is". Quinn replied quickly.

"So are you making Meg fall in love with you?". Santana looked at the blonde at her side.

"You have a point". Quinn looked friendly and smiled, adding. "But one thing leads to another, you see, when you seduce someone, they are falling for you, even if it is not emotional and all that complicated shit, even if it's just physical, the person likes you in some way, the next step which is her fall in love is easy". Quinn finished her thought with a smile.

"It's not as easy as it sounds". Santana said simply.

"Yes it is". Quinn replied.

"No, it is not". Santana was getting mad again.

"Santana, I can say to you, it is, see, tomorrow around two or three o'clock Meg will call me, asking me to come here at her house, I'll come, we will fuck during the whole day, we will eat something, we will talk, will be very cool, and before I go back to my home, we will have sex again". Quinn smiled at the thought and stood staring at the pool.

"What is your point?". Santana asked impatiently.

"The point is that my Saturday will be very good". Quinn said and Santana laughed.

"What's the real point Q.?". Santana asked laughing.

"Well, the real point is, I'm going to my house on Saturday, because sleep with someone after you have sex only for pleasure is kind of embarrassing, anyway she will call me on Sunday again, the same time the day before, asking me to have a coffee, do you understand sex again, right?". Quinn asked.

"Right". Santana said nodding.

"Wrong! See S., if I accept that coffee it is as if we were in a dating, and dating after you already had sex for two days it's like a confirmation that you want a relationship. Unlike the dating before sex, which is openly a date to have sex, you know what I mean? ". Quinn asked smiling.

"I think I'm understanding, continue". Santana said, looking at her friend.

"The thing is, if I go to get the coffee, I let her understand that I want her company, and maybe I want to know her better, and maybe that turns into a relationship, because if I accept the coffee, we'll talk, and get out and have fun, and for her to fall in love with me will be easy, I just need to be cool and things I already am, that is, if I accept to go for coffee with her, I can do her fall in love with me, but if I give an excuse, I will confirm that this is just sex, and we'll see each other a few more times, have sex a few times, until it will be boring, because will always be the same person, then we will get tired then we will talk, and we will follow our lives separated, and I put another name on my list, and the cycle continues … forever. "Quinn smiled looking at the pool.

"You think it's that easy to conquer a person?" Santana asked.

"Yes I think". Quinn confirmed.

"To make someone fall in love with you is easy?" Santana repeated.

"You're being redundant." Quinn said smiling.

"I think you are wrong," Santana said smiling to her friend.

"I think I'm right, what do I do to prove it to you?" Quinn said firmly, looking in Santana's eyes.

"A bet". Santana suggested.

"What do I win?". Quinn smiled.

"In addition to being right and being able to rub it in my face?". Santana asked smiling.

"I want something else S.". Quinn laugh.

"I pay your lunch for a month". Santana said.

"Really? You will give me all this work for a month of free lunch?". Quinn looked at Santana.

"And have the right to rub in my face that you're right". Santana said.

"Three months". Quinn said, smiling.

"So come on, I'll choose a person and you have to seduce her, take her to bed, make her fall in love with you, and find a way to prove to me that she really loves you. If you win, you're right, you can rub in my face that I'm an incompetent, and I'll buy you lunch for three months, but if you lose you have to admit that I'm right, and to make someone fall in love is hard, and you will help me at all costs to win Britt ". Santana finished speaking and stretched her hand.

"We have a bet". Quinn took her friend's hand and shook.

"We have a bet". Santana repeated.

"See how I'm going to start my plan," Quinn said. "I'm going up there, and I will change Meg's clothes, then tomorrow when she wakes up, she will think I took care of her, and one point for Fabray here, she'll fall for me very easy." Quinn said smiling.

"Q. who said I chosen Meg for you to seduce?". Santana smiled. Quinn's smile was disappearing.

"Okay, if it's not Meg, who will be then?" Quinn asked seriously.

"Quinn, I want you to make Berry to fall for you." Santana smiled and Quinn's smile faded.

"Why Berry?". Quinn was just curious.

"Because Britt is dating "wheels", which means she likes him, and Berry is obsessed with Finn, which means that you will face the same difficulty I'm facing, anyway Meg is already in love with you, I heard her telling Jessica, her best friend". Quinn did not care about Meg, she was sorry for the girl, she knew she had many other people who were in love with her, she knew the names of these people, and as a good person, Quinn tried not to sleep with them, so they were not going to develop the more feelings. Quinn actually had a very huge fear of feelings. But some of these people were too hot for her to not sleep with.

"Well, you want to Berry to fall in love with me, okay, I'll make Berry fall in love with me". The two smiled and nodded.

"Shall we go?". Quinn asked, getting up, giving a hand to Santana.

Quinn was driving, alcohol was not making any effect, had no effect on any part of the night, she left Santana in her house, and went straight to her house.

She took a shower and put a comfortable pajamas, she lays in bed, and her mind was in a person, Berry. She began to devise a plan in your head. She would prove that Santana was wrong. Poor Berry, you better be prepared for what awaits you from Monday onwards.


	2. Chapter 2 - First Plans,

**A/N: So, guys, English is not my first language, so, I'm sorry for any mistakes, and you can correct me, I'll appreciate!**

 **What are you guys thinking so far? I promise that it will get better.**

Chapter 2 - First plans.

Quinn walked through the halls of McKinley with her sexy grin, as she always did after Cheerios practice. She opened her locker and was taking the math book when a person opened the locker next to her.

"How was your weekend?". The Latina asked.

"As planned," Quinn replied.

"Megan really asked you to go there? The two days?". Santana was amazed.

"Why are you so surprised? I said she was going to do that, people are predictable, remember? Anyway, we did't go out, because I have other plans in my head." Quinn smiled.

"Berry?" Santana asked laughing.

"Soon I go into action with the first part of my plan". Quinn grinned.

"Have you ever thought that there may be people who do not follow your script?" Santana said raising an eyebrow.

"Of course there are, but I have not met anyone yet." Quinn smiled at a certain brunette passing.

Rachel tried to break through the sea of people, who pushed her as she tried to move. She finally made it to her locker and pulled out a book, Quinn was still watching the brunette, and realized when the Diva face went from a normal for a full fear face, Quinn followed where the eyes of the brunette were and saw Karofsky coming with a glass of Slushie. An improvised plan emerged at the head of Quinn as the boy threw the drink at the diva's face, the girl ran to the bathroom.

"Action". Quinn said looking at Santana waving goodbye, as she followed the diva to the bathroom.

Quinn entered the bathroom and saw the brunette washing her face in the sink.

"Rachel, you need help?". The blonde asked nicely.

The girl looked at her startled.

"I..I don…don't need," she said a little confused.

"Are you sure? I mean, you're all wet, you have clothes? If you want I can lend you some "Quinn was trying to smile friendly.

"N-No, you can leave me, I always bring clothes" The diva smiled at the blonde.

"Okay, but if you need, just tell me, 'kay?" Quinn grinned at the girl.

"Thank you," Rachel said, turning back to her cleaning action.

Quinn left the bathroom leaving a thoughtful diva. And saw Santana outside the door, hearing everything.

"That's your plan?" Santana said as soon as Quinn left the bathroom.

"Yes," Quinn said simply, smiling.

"What do you get with it? She didn't even want your help, I think your plan didn't work very well." Santana said with a smug smile.

"Didn't work? Are you sure?" Quinn smirked.

"What did you get from it?". Santana asked curious.

"She'll be thinking of me, and why I did it, for at least this whole day, and she will want to ask why I was trying to help her. Tomorrow she will come to me, asking what happened, and then I say that I'm a different person than she thought I was. She will get interested in getting to know me, and BANG" Quinn looked at Santana and winked. "Learn". Quinn grinned and Santana shook her head negatively.

The two went to class laughing.

Two days had passed, and nothing of Rachel talking to Quinn, neither looked nor anything different from normal, as if nothing had happened, and the cheerleader was getting irritated.

*PAN*

Quinn slammed the door of the strong cabinet. Santana laughed.

"It seems that your script was not followed this time". The brunette was smiling.

"I do not understand how it cannot be curious about what led me to want to help her? It was so obvious, was very predictable, was what she had to have done!" Quinn snorted.

"Oh I'm sorry super Guru of Relationships" Santana said, smiling sarcastically, Quinn smiled back.

"That's not it S., I am not a guru of relationships, but I always saw very easily people's feelings, fears, desires, the eyes of people talk so much, and perhaps Berry has the most expressive eyes, and she is super curious, that's what I thought she was going to do". Quinn admitted.

"Not all people are predictable Q. Most people, but not all." Santana laughed and said. "Now you can give up and say that I'm right." Santana said smiling.

"No way" Quinn smirked.

Rachel was not predictable, there was no point in Quinn make a whole plan because the girl could easily shift the paths, then the cheerleader was going to do one thing at a time instead.

Trying to predict movements or reactions were going to be difficult. Quinn would have to meet the girl to be able to do what pleased her, and the only things she knew about the diva was that she liked to sing. Perhaps the Glee club could help her in her task. Quinn smiled and side to Santana while walking to their next class.

"I think Rachel will give you a lot of work." The Latina smiled.

"Maybe". Quinn replied serious.

"Wait, Rachel?". Quinn asked confused.

"Yeah, Rachel, the girl you have to conquer to win the bet. Are you okay? I think the rejection she's giving you is hurting your brain". The Latina said laughing.

"I'm fine, is not it, I mean, it's weird you call her Rachel, not Manhands, Dwarf, Gnome, and other nicknames you gave her." Quinn was still confused and Santana shrugged when they came to the room.

xOx

Quinn had not seen Rachel anywhere that day. That's when she heard laughter coming from the bathroom. A very strange laughter. When she entered the room, she found what she was looking for, the chocolate eyes staring terrified, she looked up and saw four cheerios two holding Rachel by the arm, and the other two tucking the head of a girl in the toilet, Rachel was next.

"You do the honors Quinn?" The girl holding the right arm of the diva said.

Quinn smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Get out," she said looking at all the girls.

"What?" The same girl said.

"Karen, get out of this bathroom, now". The girl let go the arm of the brunette and the smile she had on her face was gone.

"What is the problem Quinn? Do you pity the losers?" Karen said taking a step toward the blonde, threatening. So Quinn put her most serious face and said.

"Do you really think I cannot make your four pay for this? You think I cannot make your lives a living hell? Are you willing to risk?" Quinn gave her cold stare, and saw the girls shake.

"Okay, cool." Karen and the others left, they were counteracted and giving furious glances at the brunette who was on the floor.

Quinn saw the shocked look of Rachel, still processing everything that happened. The brunette came out of the trance and went to the other girl who was all wet breathing very fast on the bathroom floor. Quinn kept looking the two girls.

"Are you okay Tina?" Rachel said getting close to the girl.

She just nodded in positive sign and was trying to calm her breathing.

"I'll get my stuff in my closet to change" Tina said and left the room, leaving the brunette and the Cheerleader alone.

"Thank you." Rachel muttered weak.

"Okay, it was not" Quinn smiled sweet.

The diva was still sitting on the floor, so Quinn went and sat next to her.

"You okay?" She asked carefully and the girl made a negative sign with her head, then the cheerleader came close, hugging the girl. First Quinn felt Rachel's body tense, but she was running her hand lovingly by the brunette's hair until she relaxed. Quinn leaned against the wall and spread her legs, fitting the girl on her chest, and the brunette did not resist, just let herself be taken. They did not known how long they were there in that position until the bell rang. They awoke from a trance.

"Are you better?" Quinn asked with a sweet smile.

"Yes, thank you". The two got up and Rachel hugged the blonde.

"Thank you," Rachel said, and after a second she was going out of the bathroom.

"Wait," Quinn said.

The brunette turned to face the cheerleader.

"What?" The diva gave a small smile.

"I-I was wondering if you cannot help me this week, with Glee, I wanted to improve my vocal technique." Quinn said anxiously.

"Oh, Quinn, I'm sorry, but this week, I told Finn that would help him improve his vocal technique." Rachel said simply.

"Okay, uum, maybe another week," Quinn said quickly.

"Yeah, maybe." The diva repeated and left the bathroom.

Santana's theories were proving much more real than Quinn's, but instead of getting angry, she smiled at the idea of being wrong. Perhaps now she was understanding Santana's point of view. She was not even in love with Berry and it was hard to be replaced by Finn, imagine if she was really in love. She laughed at the thought. Time to study.

The other classes passed normal until the time of Glee, Quinn entered the room smiling, she nodded to Santana and sat next to Rachel, on the chair where usually Finn was.

"I really like this club, you know why?" Quinn asked smiling at the diva.

"No, why?" The diva smiled back.

"We learn many things, makes several friends and relax from all the stress that is getting more than 5 minutes next to Sue, just imagine she screaming for two hours in your ear, not very pleasant." Quinn smiled and Rachel laugh.

"I don't know how you bear Coach Sylvester." The diva smiled.

"Many people come to the cheerios to have status at school, but I actually really like to be a cheerleader, the advantages only came together" Quinn smiled and Mr. Schu entered the choir room.

"Are you ready for today's lesson?" He smiled and everyone smiled expectantly.

He went to the black board and wrote 'DANCE'.

Many disapproval's 'ohs' were heard, but he continued.

"Guys, if we really want to win the national's, everyone will need to improve in this subject, okay?".

Everyone nodded.

"Brittany, Mike, Quinn and Santana. Come to my side. "

They were in the front of the room.

"You will look everyone to help them to dance, ok?". He asked the four, smiling.

Everyone nodded and he put the music. Buttons - The Pussycat Dolls.

So Mr. Schu passed the choreography and everyone started dancing while Brittany, Santana, Mike and Quinn corrected when they were doing something wrong.

Quinn noted how Rachel was dancing, she was very good and sexy, but needed to use her waist more. Quinn stopped in front of the girl looking directly at her, she realized that the diva was blushing.

"Am I doing something wrong?" She asked the blonde.

"No, the choreography is right, but I think you have use more your waist." The blonde smiled. "I'll show you". The blonde smiled, and began to dance very sensually, she smiled even more when the brunette was more flushed.

"Your turn" She stopped dancing and smiled.

The diva began to dance, and Quinn stepped toward her, turned around the brunette, until facing her back. She picked up slightly at her waist, without the bodies touch, and she was moving with the girl in the rhythm of the music. When Rachel got better Quinn let her go.

"Very good Rach". Quinn smiled and went to help Kurt.

"That's it guys, see you next class" Mr, Schu said, and everyone started to exit the room.

After some minutes were only Finn, Rachel and Quinn inside the room.

"Shall we?" Finn said with his arm to Rachel.

"I'll go, I'll meet you on the way." Rachel said grinning at the boy.

"Okay, bye Quinn" He smiled at the two and left the room.

"Thanks Quinn". The diva smiled, walked over to the blonde and gave a light kiss on her cheek, and left the room still smiling.

Quinn smiled and put her hand to her face, where Rachel had given the kiss was slightly warm. Yeah, Rachel is very hot. Quinn smiled and went to her house, she had to study.

Quinn was at home and took a shower, then began to study. A few hours later, exhausted she laid in bed. Her thinking in a certain brunette with chocolate eyes. Definitely Rachel was not as boring as it seemed, actually she was a very pleasant company, which would make all the bet thing easier


End file.
